Which couple is better?
by SnowieFrost
Summary: When everything was now peaceful. Gabriel and Emilie Agreste decided to visit their old friend Master Fu. But they didn't imagine that a little argument would occur to know which couple is better


It was one of those nights where Paris is peaceful and not a single akuma insight well that's true since everything was back to normal again. Emilie has been awaken and Gabriel Agreste has no more reasons to release an akuma to wreck havoc to Paris he was contented again not to mention that he's son is now happily dating one of the most creative person he know, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That girl has successfully got his full attention eversince the derby hat competition in school. From the moment she presented her design he knows that this young lady would be successful in the fashion line someday. He also noticed how his son look at the young lady when he introduced her to him. That's the way he look at his wife

And since there was no more Hawkmoth to defeat the two Heros finally revealed their identities to each other well not without a very dramatic scene all in all everything was perfect

"It's so nice to see you happy again Gabriel" Master Fu said after the took a sip from his tea

After they brought back Emilie, Gabriel Agreste suggest to visit their old friend for all time sake also he wanted to apologize for the destruction he caused

Gabriel smiled then squeeze his wife's hand

"Of course. Now that my Emilie's back in my life"

Emilie chuckled at her husband although he might have been bad for the past years she was gone he still did those things to get her back. She knows Gabriel didn't mean all those things he was consumed ny darkness.

"Emilie, how are coping up child?"

"I am fine Master still in progress but fine especially when I saw how happy my son is. I see that Marinette has helped him a lot"

At the mention of the two young couples the men exchanged knowingly smiles to each other

For the past few weeks they witness how their love for each other bloom and blossom. Not even them but the people of Paris too.

"Indeed you are dear. I may have been a villian for the past years but seeing how those two work as a team makes me wonder what would happen if everything is restored" Gabriel then said "Makes me wonder if you were really finding a super hero team to defeat me or make me jealous"

They all laugh at what he said

"But in the end Adrienette became canon. Those two are the best couple I had witnessed" Master Fu said

But then Gabriel drop his cup on the table then look at him "They may be the best for you old friend but LadyNoir is better. Did you see how they work together? It was outstanding"

The Master gasp at his reply "Gabriel you must be mistaking. Adrienette is much better. Have you see how they look at each other? Those two are the example of teenage love"

"Master, LadyNoir has the image of the perfect couple. They trust each other, they care for one another, they would risk their lives for each other. I have of course witnessed that"

The master was about to argue back when a hand stopped them

"Gentleman Gentleman. There is no need to fight over who's the couple is better" Emilie calmly making the two men stop but then the lady continued "After all we all know that LadRien is going to win."

The two men gasp at her but then restored back at her. They can not let this woman beat them at their own game so that's how the three friends little competition at each other started to know which couple is better

Meanwhile they didn't notice a pair of heros watching them by the window all night

"This is better than watching any arguments on TV" said the feline super hero

His partner laugh at his comment "Yeah after all, we both know who's the better couple" she smile as she held out her fist

Chat Noir also rise his fist to Ladybug with a smile

"You said it M'lady"

"MariChat" they said in unison as they do their signature fist bump

**AN: So what do you think?**

**Let me know which couple you prefer**

**LadyNoir, Adrienette, MariChat, Ladrien? **


End file.
